1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device, including methods of fabricating a semiconductor device having metal-semiconductor compound regions.
2. Description of Related Art
Demand has been increasing for semiconductor devices having a smaller size and lower power consumption. As a result, efforts have been made to reduce the size of constituent elements of a semiconductor device.